la lluvia se va, un cambio para juvia
by waternebula
Summary: juvia se va a una misión al escuchar a gray hablar sobre cómo lo acosa y lo fastidia, y decide dejarlo en paz. Cuando vuele esta toda cambiada ya no mas gray sama y no dará marcha atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** mi primer fanfic es un gruvia, durar capítulos

**Título: La lluvia se va, un cambio para juvia**

**Autor: **waternebula

**Fandom**: fairy tail

**Pairing**: gray fullbuster/ juvia loxar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son obra de su autor hiro mashima.

**Advertencias: **ninguna

**Summary: **juviase va a una misión al escuchar a gray hablar sobre cómo lo acosa y lo fastidia, y decide dejarlo en paz. Cuando vuele esta toda cambiada y no dará marcha atrás

**Capítulo 1**

Juvia estaba preparando sus cosas para la misión que duraría un mes en su habitación en fairy hills llorando mientras recordaba todo lo que paso en esos días mientras una suave lluvia caía a las afueras de magnolia.

Estaba decidida a cambiar aunque el comienzo sea dificil

….o…

Flashback

**4 días antes**

J-``gray sama, juvia quería preguntarle si acompañaba a juvia a una misión.

G- NO, déjame en paz

J- sí, gray sama.- respondió con una sonrisa vacía

Juvia deprimida y aguantado las ganas de llorar por la respuesta de gray fue al tablero de misión eligió una misión sencilla cerca de magnolia y volvería al atardecer

_Tal vez deba decirle a gray sama a donde ira juvia y a la hora que regresara_- no gray sama le dijo a juvia que lo dejara en paz, juvia no quiere hacerlo molestar.- dijo en un susurro

Hey juvia- dijo Lucy

Si Lucy san-respondió juvia.

_Lucy extrañada ya que juvia no la llamo rival en el amor decidió preguntar_-L: juvia que tienes, estas bien es que no me llamaste rival en el amor y eso es extraño.

J- Lucy san, juvia siente si actúa raro e hiso preocupar a Lucy san, es que juvia está pensado *suspiro deprimida* quizás es hora de olvidarse de gray sama estos días a estado más distante con juvia y eso a ella la deprime sobre todo porque es sus ojos juvia puede ver que a gray sama no le gusta que juvia este cerca de él.

_Lucy suspiro ella sabía que gray era más frio con juvia que con los demás pero siempre pensó que juvia no le importaba eso y poco a poco se ganaría el corazón de gray_.

L- Juvia estas segura que quieres olvidar a gray

J- juvia no sabe Lucy san es que ella está cansada de sentirse mal por gray sama aunque él no lo haga apropósito pero a juvia igual le duele ella cree que es hora de rendirse y dejar ese amor no correspondido.

L- Que tal si hacemos esa misión para despejar la mente y después eliges que hacer.

J- a juvia le parece una buena idea Lucy san con esta misión podre pensar sin estar deprimida, juvia le dirá a gray sama que iremos a una misión y volveremos mañana en la tarde

_**Juvia fue caminando a una mesa cerca de la barra donde esta gray mientras Lucy se acercó a mirajane con cara preocupada.**_

J- gray sama….

G- que diablos quieres juvia ya te dije que no iré a una misión contigo. _Estaba irritado y le grito a juvia-_ déjame en paz

J- gr-gray sama… si juvia lo entiende juvia no lo molestara más-_dijo esto sollozando y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba a la puerta del gremio donde estaba Lucy esperándola para hacer la misión _

Lucy no dijo nada ella entendía juvia ya que escucho todo lo que le dijo gray pues justo pasaba por ahí para esperarla en la puerta del gremio

**Ese mismo día en la tarde después de la misión**

_Juvia a estado distante y distraída durante toda la misión, claro con todo lo que le dijo gray mejor la distraigo para que no piense en eso_-

L- hey juvia sé que en dos días cumples años y todos te estamos organizando una fiesta en el gremio que dices si hoy te quedas en mi casa y mañana iremos a comprar ropa para tu fiesta

J- enserio todo el gremio se acordó del cumpleaños de juvia Lucy san, dijo esto emocionada ya que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños con una fiesta llena de amigos solo pasaba el día paseando con gajel ya que era el único amigo que tenía en phantom lord

L- si juvia todos nos acordamos y quisimos prepararte una fiesta aceptas la propuesta que te hice

J- claro Lucy san juvia está emocionada de celebrar su cumpleaños en fairy tail es su primer cumpleaños con ustedes pues los 7 años que perdimos no cuentan *sonrojada*

L- juvia todos somos una familia siempre celebraremos todos los cumpleaños juntos- abrazo a una juvia que lloraba de felicidad

**3 días antes**

Juvia llegaba a su habitación en fairy hills después de pasar toda la mañana de compras con Lucy, se sentía emocionada pues mañana cumpliría año y aunque no es una fecha con buenos recuerdos le emocionaba poder celebrar su primer cumpleaños con bastantes amigos y en una fiesta que organizaban solo para ella

``_aunque gray sama tratara a juvia más frio que de costumbre seguro que mañana pasara todo el cumpleaños de juvia con ella, para juvia es muy importante gray sama y quiere pasar ese día con el`` _pensaba juvia toda sonrojada

J- ya se voy a ir al gremio hablar con gray sama para decirle que mañana es el cumpleaños de juvia, no estaría bien que se enterara de otras personas pensara que juvia no lo aprecia

Dicho esto juvia fue corriendo al gremio para hablar con gray lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró en el tablero de misiones sonrojada juvia se le acerco pero noto que gray estaba molesto así que procuraría no molestarlo mucho

J- gr-gray sama*sonrojo* juvia quiere hablar con usted

G- que quieres, no te dije ayer que no me molestaras

J- ira a una misión gray sama, etto juvia estaba pensado si podría acompañarlo pues vera mañana es…..

G- no te dije que no quiero hacer una misión contigo, no me importa que pase mañana (gray no sabía del cumpleaños de juvia) quiero estar solo déjame en paz

Juvia está a punto de llorar pero sabía que gray seguro no estaba enterado sobre su cumpleaños

J- p-pe-pero gray sama mañana es el cumpleaños de juvia-su voz se fue haciendo un susurro pues gray no la dejo terminar de hablar y se fue a hablar con erza y mirajane

Juvia se fue llorando a su habitación mientras caía una suave lluvia, juvia estaba triste pero no por lo que le dijo gray bueno en parte si pero más porque ella quería que él estuviese mañana en el gremio celebrando su primer cumpleaños en fairy tail.

…..o…..

Gray pov

_Tal vez me pase con juvia pero es que estos días a estado más fastidiosa que de costumbre y me está empezando a gustar que siempre este cerca de mí pero yo no quiero depender de nadie así que lo mejor será mantenerla lejos._

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente…

Gray!

Me voltee lentamente asustado vi a erza con un semblante serio y un aura oscura a su alrededor

G- que pasa erza

E- porque trataste así a juvia Lucy me conto que también la hiciste llorar antes de irse de misión ayer

G- de que hablas solo que ella está más fastidiosa que de costumbre y no lo soporto

E- es que no sabes qué día es mañana

Gray estaba extraño juvia primero con lo de mañana y ahora erza pero no le dio mucha importancia y dijo

G- no me importa saber qué día es mañana, me iré de misión y no regresare hasta mañana en la noche.

E- pero que gray mañana es….

M- no erza déjalo así si no quiere saber que pasara mañana que no lo sepa juvia intento decírselo pero no la dejo así que pienso que no podemos meternos hay_- dijo una Mirajane molesta con la actitud del pelinegro con juvia _

G- tsh…

E- si mira tienes razón mejor dejémoslo con las consecuencias de tratas así a juvia no una sino dos veces

Dicho esto erza y mira se fueron dejando a un gray confundido pero pensó que no era importante y se fue a su casa para preparase a ir a la misión mañana pero como tenía la duda tomo una misión más sencilla para regresar mañana mismo

…..o…..

**2 días antes **

Juvia pov.

Hoy es el día *dijo una emocionada juvia* me pondré la ropa que compre con Lucy san y tal vez gray sama se enamore de juvia *sonrojada* - pero gray sama no estará hoy en el gremio y trato muy mal a juvia estos días _pensó una juvia_ triste

J- ya se cuando vea a gray sama no le hablare hasta que él lo haga así sabré que no lo estaré molestando y lo tratare frio para que entienda como se siente juvia

Dicho esto juvia se bañó y se colocó la ropa nueva que compro era una falda corta negra con bordes azul que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, una camisa corta azul pegada al cuerpo con un listón negro en el cuello, un cinturón negro que hacia resaltar sus pronunciadas curvas y sus enormes senos, unas medias hasta las rodillas azul con bordes negros y unos zapatos azules, llevaba su pelo azul suelto con ondas bien pronunciadas parecían hermosas olas y suelto el pelo le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros como era una ocasión especial no se colocó un sombrero si no una corona azul que parecía de hielo se miró al espejo sonrojada y salió

_Lucy san me dijo que me colocara la corona pues en mi cumpleaños y la corono era el símbolo de eso, aunque juvia no sabe si se ve bien con esta ropa es la primera vez que juvia viste tan provocativamente- juvia iba pensado sin darse cuenta de cuantas miradas atraía en su camino al gremio ni noto a las personas que caminabas cerca de ella en la plaza de magnolia_

J- ese es gray sama, si es gray sama está mirando a juvia, voy a pasar sin decirle nada juvia no quiere molestarlo y hacer que gray sama le grite a juvia en su cumpleaños y ponerse a llorar en el dia especia de juvia

**Gray POV**

Juvia se veía realmente hermosa hoy me siento mal por tratarla mal solo por haberme acostumbrado a su presencia y que no me gusta cuando está lejos, ya se le pediré perdón y le preguntare que es lo que pasa hoy, ella ya debió verme así que esperare a que ella venga gritando su fastidioso gray sama aunque me guste ya me fastidia lo empalagosa hay viene

G- ah q-que acaba de pasar juvia paso cerca de mí y no me saludos ni siquiera los buenos días a donde ira tan arreglada y con quien

Gray siguió a juvia y se sorprendió con lo que vio juvia estaba hablando con Lyon la estaba sujetando por la mano mientras le daba una caja con forma de corazón y un ramo de flores con un oso de peluche ella lo acepto sonrojada y le dio un beso en la mejilla me fui de ahí molesto o esperen que paso me sentía celoso de que juvia se arreglara para Lyon y le diera el beso en la mejilla deje de pensar en eso y me fue rumbo a la misión molesto

…..o…

Juvia POV

9 am

Hice un buen trabajo ignorando a gray sama tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que juvia lo quiere pero él no le dijo nada a juvia ni feliz cumpleaños nada justo me iba a poner a llorar cuando llego Lyon san y me felicito aunque siempre huyo de él me pareció tierno que se acordara de mi cumpleaños y me regalare chocolates flores y un oso de peluche le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla y dejándolo llevarme al gremio, por un momento se me olvido lo de gray sama.

Todos en el gremio- feliz cumpleaños juvia

J- gracias minna (todos) juvia está feliz de pasar su primer cumpleaños en fairy tail con todos ustedes- _dijo esto un poco apagada porque gray no estaba en el gremio._

Lucy, erza y mira se dieron cuenta así que trataron de hacerla olvidar de eso

13 horas después

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida casi no extrañe a gray sama y me olvide por momentos que él no estaba hay-pensaba juvia un poco triste.

Juvia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando las puerta del gremio se abrió entrando gray este vio que todos estaban tirados en el piso dormidos después de beber tanto sake por la fiesta de juvia y leyó en un cartel las palabras feliz ños ju

G- que rayos paso aquí que significa ese cartel- gray venia molesto porque fallo la misión por estar distraído al pensar en lo que paso en la mañana con juvia y Lyon aunque agradecía que todos estuvieran dormidos pues no quería hablar con nadie ya que no tenía ánimos menos de hablar con juvia.

Pero juvia noto que gray llego y se sentó en una mesa apartada donde arriba esta happy natsu y Lucy.-juvia olvido un poco que gray la trato mal en estos días y que trataría de no hablarle por hoy para no molestarlo y se dirigió a el esperando un feliz cumpleaños juvia se su parte.

J- GRAYY SAMAAA!

G- tsh lo que faltaba

J- que quieres decir gray sama

G- nada juvia déjame en paz no quiero hablar con nadie hoy menos contigo porque no vas con Lyon

J- gray sama que le hiso juvia para que le hablara de esa forma a ella

G- no lo sabes te la pasas todos los días fastidiándome

J- entiendo gray sama juvia no lo hará más- dicho eso juvia se fue llorando a su habitación

…..o…

**1 día antes**

Juvia todavía llevaba su nuevo estilo decidió no llorar más y decirle a gray que ayer fue su cumpleaños se colocó el collar que le regalo Lucy con una gota de agua y un copo de nieve y camino directo al gremio

Juvia pov

Llegue al gremio y busque a gray sama pero antes de ir a donde él estaba tome una misión que dura un mes es una misión un poco difícil pero no tanto como una clase s la misión consistía en ayudar a una maga de agua con un grupo grandes de bandidos que llegaba a su zona a atacar a los aldeanos tal vez gray sama acepte a ir a la misión con juvia para recompensarla por olvidar su cumpleaños.

J- gray sama juvia ira a una misión y ella se preguntaba si usted podía acompañarla

Pero gray no contesto e inicio una pelea con natsu y todo el gremio se involucró casi de inmediato gray arrastro a natsu al segundo piso y dejaron de pelear cuando gajel y Lucy con ayuda de Loke los golpearon

N- oye calzoncillos man- dijo natsu- porque me golpeaste de repente no quería pelear contigo hoy todavía me duele la cabeza de ayer dijo natsu sobándose la cabeza donde Lucy le dio la Lucy kick para apartarlo de gray

G- como me llamaste idiota

N- solo dime porque me golpeaste dijo natsu molesto

G- porque juvia venía a decirme lo mismo de siempre y ya me fastidia desde hace tiempo tiene la costumbre de decirme a donde va y cuando vuelve me tiene harto no es como decirle lo fastidiosa que es ya me tiene cansado si no me dice eso quiere que la acompañe a una misión

Gajel y Lucy: gray!

G- Que! estos días a estado más fastidiosa que de costumbre sobre todo ayer no sé qué le pasa primero se arregla para Lyon y luego viene corriendo a mi como si nada ya me fastidia su gray sama quiero que me deje en paz ***pensamiento de gray*:** `` _yo no quería decir nada de eso es solo que cuando vi a juvia toda arreglada para Lyon y me ignoro me sentí mal y luego falle la misión por estar pensado en ellos ayer cuando llegue estaba toda despeinada en el gremio y pensé que tal vez haya estado con lyon por eso la ignore y no quería hablar con ella hoy todo lo que dije fue para no sentirme mal por que ella ya no me quería a mi``_

N- hielitos mejor que…

G- solo quiero que me deje en paz y que deje de seguirme y llamarme gray sama

Natsu, gajel y Lucy: GRAY!

Gray POV

No quería voltear sabía lo que venía cuando rayos ella estaba hay no quería decir nada de eso es solo que no quiero sufrir porque ella eligiera a Lyon en vez de a mí-quería pensar que cuando volteara ella no estaría hay pero no hay estaba juvia apoyada en el balcón del segundo piso del gremio con una hoja de misión arrugada en su pecho y sus lágrimas rodando, sentí un vacío en el pecho y un nudo en el garganta cuando la vi hay solo quería pedirle perdón aunque sabía que eso no cambiaría nada

POV normal.

G- jjj-juvia yo no….yo lo sien… no quería juvia per….

J- *llorando* juvia lo entiende **gray**…ella no sabía que usted pensaba eso de ella solo disculpe a juvia no quería causarle molestia

G- juvia yo no quería decir eso juvia perd….

J- *levanto la voz* no se disculpe con juvia usted dijo todo lo que tenía que decir ella ya lo entendió que siempre será un fastidio

G- juvia…. Tú no eres un fas…..

J-*grito* deje hablar ahora a juvia usted ya dijo todo lo que quería decir o que aún hay más.

G- jjuvia.*su cara mostraba tristeza*

J- juvia solo venía a decirle que aunque usted olvido el cumpleaños de juvia ella lo perdonaba y lo único que ella quería es que la acompañase a una misión solo eso y ella lo perdonaba.

Gray estaba sorprendido juvia le estaba gritando pero más que eso se sentía el ser más asqueroso del mundo se olvidó del cumpleaños de juvia y no solo eso le grito en su cumpleaños y la ignoro y luego dijo todo esas cosas malas de ella que ni siquiera pensaba si estaba un poco fastidiado de cómo lo trataba juvia pero era porque le gustaba ser tratado así y no quería eso tenía miedo de que juvia muriese por él le tenía miedo a estar solo.

J- ya juvia dijo todo lo que tenía que decir adiós gray

G- juvia espera- agarro a juvia del brazo- yo lo sien..

Plassssssssss

J- no toque a juvia nunca mas no le hable a juvia deje a juvia en paz, ella no quiere tener que hablar contigo de nuevo gray.

Todo el gremio quedo sorprendido juvia le había dado una cachetada a gray y se había ido del gremio llorando mientras la lluvia amenazaba con caer.

G-la trate así de mal y olvide su cumpleaños ahora juvia me odia-gray sentía un vacío en el corazón quería llorar no quería que juvia lo odiase.

N- gray eso no estuvo bien- dijo natsu mirando serio a gray-

Eso no es de hombre grito elfman

Lucy, erza, mira, Levy: gray te la pusiste difícil a ti mismo

G-*sollozo muy bajo* que quieren decir

L- gray, juvia me dijo hace dos días que ella estaba cansada de como la tratabas últimamente juvia me dijo que ella se iba a rendir por eso ella te pedía las misiones ella quería ver si no sentías nada por ella y quería empezar a verte solo como un amigo.

G- juvia….- gray salió corriendo del gremio bajo la lluvia, en dirección a fairy hills

Pero se detuvo cuando vio a juvia tirando todo lo que tenía de el a la basura los muñecos la esponja todo lo que tenía forma de gray lo tiro incluso la foto del desfile de fantasía.

Gray sin que nadie lo viera y bajo la lluvia en las puertas de fairy hills se puso a llorar no quería que juvia lo odiara pero no podía hablar con ella de esa forma se levantó llorando tomo todo lo que juvia tiro y se fue a su apartamento.

Juvia sé que me odias pero lograre hacer me ames de nuevo y entonces te daré esto de vuelta- dicho esto empezó a llorar con mas fuerza- sin saber que tanto lucy como Wendy lo vieron todo

Juvia paso todo el día llorando y se despertó la mañana siguiente fue al gremio le informo a mira de la misión paso al lado gray y ni volteo a verlo

J- mira san fue muy amable al aceptar que fuera sola a la misión y aceptar no decirle nada a nadie de a donde iría ni por cuanto tiempo es hora de un cambio para juvia ella será la versión 2.3 sin gray sin llorar una juvia fuerte.

Camino a su habitación en fairy hills triste pues era difícil los comienzos siempre eran difíciles.

…..o…

**Fin del flash back y del capítulo 1 **


	2. capitulo 2 juvia regresa

**Notas:** gracias por leer mi historia soy nuevo en fanfiction y por eso la historia parece muy rápida pues no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo pero me gusta fairy tail y quise hacer una historia sobre gruvia. Sobre el comportamiento de gray en la historia yo sé que en la historia original no actuaria de esa forma pero para darle sentido a la trama él tenía que actuar de esa manera ya que la historia está centrada en juvia y quise dejar la personalidad del anime casi igual por eso ella no se iría por cualquier cosa que gray haga, tenía que ser algo fuerte para que ella decidiera cambiar.

Parte del capítulo estará centrado en juvia y su misión.

Los siguientes capítulos los subiré los días viernes o martes

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son obra de su autor hiro mashima.

**Advertencias**: falta ortográfica en algunas partes :'(

**Capítulo 2: El inicio del cambio**

Juvia llego al lugar de la reunión con la persona que pidió ayuda a fairy tail a las 6:30 am. El clima de ese lugar era fresco y rara vez llovía de improviso pero juvia todavía se encontraba triste por todo lo ocurrido en el gremio con gray el día anterior.

J- juvia tiene que ser fuerte, ella decidió cambiar ya no hay vuelta atrás. A partir de aquí juvia estará centrada en la misión y en el entrenamiento.- _camino hasta que encontró a la solicitante de la misión.-_

Era una anciana de unos 65 años, de baja estatura con el pelo azul cielo liso y con canas prominentes, llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos de color verde agua y tenía heridas de lucha en su anciano cuerpo.

J- e-tto disculpe usted es la persona que pidió ayuda a fairy tail, mi nombre es juvia loxar y soy una maga del elemento agua-dijo con una sonrisa pero que mostraba tristeza.

M- si soy yo la persona jovencita, me llamo mizu-_le sonrió de forma tierna- _también soy una maga de agua pero como veras ya no tengo la misma energía que en mis años mozos.

J- mucho gusto en conocerla mizu-san, juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con su misión, pero porque pidió una maga de agua para la misión.

M- pues veras….

La anciana le explico a juvia que los bandidos eran fuertes pero que su debilidad eran los magos de agua pero ya casi no quedan magos que utilicen el elemento agua como su magia principal y los pocos que usan magia de agua no se enfrentan con los bandidos ya que acaban mal heridos o nunca regresan.

J- juvia siente eso mizu-san pero juvia es una fuerte y orgullosa maga de agua y esos bandidos no serán rival para ella- _dijo juvia con el ánimo un poco más levantado._

M- no tengo dudas sobre eso pequeña pero veras esos bandidos no tiene piedad y los 7 de ellos son igual de fuertes, el enunciado de la misión no estaba completo la misión durara un mes o más ya que también entrenaría al mago o maga de agua no puedo dejar que se enfrente contra ese grupo sin estar preparados.

Juvia estuvo atenta a la explicación de la que será su maestra pues ella no aprendió su magia con maestros ella sola entreno para controlar el agua debido a su extraña conexión con la lluvia.

Juvia acepta el entrenamiento mizu-san, juvia sola controlo la magia de agua por medio de libros y su conexión con la lluvia que siempre la acompañaba desde que era una niña- _dijo entusiasmada juvia pues aprendería correctamente la magia de agua con ayuda de una maestra-_

Mizu estaba encantada pues parece que la elegida había llegado, guio a juvia a su casa en el bosque alejado del pueblo, la casa estaba ubicada al norte del pueblo en el bosque del agua pues había tantos arboles como lagos y cascadas- la casa estaba en el medio de tres lagos enormes y en el cual uno de ellos tenía una fuerte cascada.

M- es aquí jovencita, tu entrenamiento comenzara ahora mismo si es posible, pero antes dime porque esta tan triste desde que llegaste lo note y no solo por la lluvia que te acompañaba tu mirada está apagada.

J- juvia lo siente maestra-san *sonrojo* pero juvia no se encuentra bien pues ella recibió un rechazo del amor de su vida y por eso decidió partir para olvidarlo y hacerse más fuerte y no depender de nadie a su regreso-_juvia cada vez que mencionaba una palabra acerca de lo sucedido la lluvia aumentaba su fuerza pues juvia mostraba una enorme tristeza._

La anciana entendió el mensaje de la lluvia pues ella también tenía una conexión con la lluvia cuando apenas iniciaba su entrenamiento con su maestra un dragón slayer de agua, pero con el tiempo ella aprendió a controlar la lluvia y a cambiar las propiedades del agua.

M- no te sientas mal jovencita esa persona seguro está arrepentido de su comportamiento pero si quieres ser fuerte yo te ayudare serás la maga de agua más fuerte y no dependerás de nadie, pero tienes que prometerme que te comprometerás con el entrenamiento cueste lo que cueste.

J- claro juvia olvidara todos sus problemas ella estará concentrada en la misión y en su entrenamiento ella no defraudara a su maestra-_dijo una juvia decidida-_

M- pues empecemos.

Eran las 8:30 am juvia cambio la ropa que tenía puesta pues era el mismo estilo de su cumpleaños y no quería dañar la ropa con el entrenamiento la anciana le dio una bata azul claro y unos pantalones blancos un cinturón blanco azulado y juvia con una cinta azul formo una cola de caballo en su cabello estaba lista para empezar su entrenamiento.

J- aaah, juvia está cansada paso todo el día de hoy entrenando con mizu-san ya son las 6 pm y juvia solo tomo un descansó para almorzar.

M- bueno jovencita esto si es una sorpresa solo llevamos un día de entrenamiento y has avanzado mucho estas lista para subir un nivel en el entrenamiento.

Tock tock tock

J- quien estará llamando a la puerta si estamos alejadas del pueblo *posición de ataque* mizu-san quédese detrás de juvia ella la protegerá.

M- tranquila jovencita ese es tu segundo nivel de entrenamiento

J- juvia no entiende…

Mizu le explico a juvia que los magos de agua tenían una capacidad especial de fusionar su cuerpo con otros magos y quien había llegado era un aprendiz de mizu que dominaba esa técnica que consistía de unir sus cuerpos para crear un ataque combinado más poderoso sin tomar casi nada de poder mágico.

Mucho gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es juvia loxar-_hablo juvia al hombre que acababa de entrar-_

Mucho gusto mi nombre es jake soy un mago de cambio propiedades-_hablo el hombre a juvia_-

Juvia estaba confundida mago de cambio de propiedades-La anciana le explico a juvia que ella aprendió de su maestra (una dragón slayer de agua) a cambiar las propiedades del agua y que le enseño a jake a usar la magia de cambio de propiedades pero jake solo sabe usarla con el agua su agua es de forma gelatinosa también sirve para ayudar a practicar para la fusión de cuerpos pues todo el trabajo lo realizaría juvia pero si algo sale mal con su magia podría separar sus cuerpos.

Realizaron su primer intento la fusión fue un éxito y sus ataques eran demasiado fuertes pasaron toda la noche practicando juvia lo domino con facilidad pero una marca parecida a un chupón quedo en su cuello pues ese era el efecto de la magia y duraría tiempo en desaparecer.

…o…

A las tres semanas de entrenamiento mizu hablo con juvia para explicarle que tendría que quedarse más tiempo y juvia acepto, mando una carta a fairy tail explicando que la misión le duraría más tiempo ya tardaría un mes sino dos.

Todos en el gremio estaban preocupados por juvia, principalmente gray quien tenía tiempo buscándola no podía esperar a que llegara para pedirle perdón, nadie sabía mucho sobre la misión y el nombre del pueblo solo fue dado a juvia, una misión de un mes ya era peligrosa para un solo mago y que mandara una carta diciendo que tardaría dos meses los alerto pero también los tranquilizo saber que juvia estaba bien.

…..o…

Se cumplió el primer mes de la misión de juvia, una vez cada semana mizu le pedía a jake pasar por su casa para que juvia practicara la fusión no importa si ya la dominaba nunca está de más seguir practicando pues con un mago normal a juvia se le podría complicar un poco la separación de cuerpos- juvia aprendió a cambiar las propiedades de su agua la podría volver gelatinosa como la de jake, pegajosa, dura como el cristal- al empezar el entrenamiento juvia solo podía levantar toda el agua de un solo lago pero ya en un mes levanto los dos lagos dejando solo el hueco en la tierra- su confianza en si misma aumento considerablemente tenía un mes sin ver a gray y no le afectaba tanto como creía se sentía orgullosa pues era fuerte e independiente.

M- juvia hay algo que tengo que decirte- _dijo un poco preocupada la anciana por como lo tomaría juvia-_

J- si diga mizu-san- _juvia sospechaba un poco desde hace tiempo pero sabía que su maestra le diría la verdad cuento estuviera lista_-

M- la misión era falsa, no hay bandidos con debilidad por el agua, solo fue una mentira porque en realidad necesitaba entrenar a una maga de agua y sé que no aceptaría un entrenamiento como misión-_dijo la anciana un poco preocupada por la acción que tomaría juvia-_

Juvia vio la expresión de tristeza y preocupación en el rostro de la anciana y decidió hablar.

J- juvia ya lo sabía mizu-san al cumplirse el primer mes de misión y no notar preocupación por los bandidos supe que solo era un entrenamiento, pero porque duraría dos meses para un mago de agua experimentado-_pregunto una juvia confundida-_

La anciana aliviada le explico a juvia que existe un poder que le dejo su antigua maestra se llama el agua del dragón, que solo los magos de agua que recibieran entrenamiento de un dragón slayer de agua o el usuario del agua del dragón, podrían dominar ese poder pero que era algo difícil al principio debido a que el nuevo dominante de ese poder se comportaría extraño y que también podría llamar y alejar la lluvia su voluntad.

J- usted le está diciendo a juvia que se volverá una dragón slayer como lo son natsu-san, gajel-kun y Wendy-chan- _dijo una juvia emocionada-_

M- algo así jovencita no somos dragón slayer en su totalidad pero somos casi iguales nuestros ataques hieren a un dragón tanto como los de ellos la diferencia es que nuestro poder viene directo de ese dragón.

J- juvia no entiende…

La anciana le explico a juvia que esa es una magia derivada de la magia dragón slayer la diferencia es que su magia no es aprendida por medio de lacrimas o entrenamiento con un dragón, esa magia se la enseña el dragón a su aprendiz humano y este con permiso del dragón se la enseña a otro humano y este humano adsorbe la esencia del dragón obteniendo a si un poder parecido a la magia de dragón slayer.

J- pero juvia no conoce a un dragón de agua menos a un dragón slayer de agua

M- jovencita yo dominaba ese arte gracias a mi maestra ella me lo enseño al morir su dragón y su esencia quedo parte en mí y parte en el lago de la cascada, ya estoy muy anciana para este poder y decidí antes de perder fuerzas por la edad conseguir un aprendiz para que domino el arte del agua del dragón y esa eres tu juvia.

J- pero mizu- san usted no debería ser un dragón slayer para poder enseñarme esa magia-_pregunto una pensativa juvia-_

M- mi maestra me enseño a pasar el arte a mi aprendiz ya que la esencia del dragón se dividió en dos, yo te he pasado parte de mi esencia de dragón para que puedas absorber la del lago sin mucho problema pero eso no le quita que será peligroso jovencita estarás lista para ello- dijo la anciana a modo de reto-

J- claro juvia dominara la magia del agua del dragón…

…o…...

Juvia con mucha dificultad y sobreesfuerzo logro absorber la esencia del dragón que descansaba en el lago al cumplirse un mes y una semana de entrenar, le tomo 3 días para poder despertar pues le costaba asimilar tanto poder la anciana la felicito pues a pesar de tardar en despertar lo logro ahora era oficialmente un maga del agua del dragón

Juvia-dijo la anciana mizu- felicitaciones ahora el entrenamiento serán repasos de lo que hicimos desde que llegaste para que controles tu nuevo poder, ahora si no es molestia quisiera hacerte una prueba pues veras cuando llegaste estabas triste por un amor no correspondido y la lluvia me dijiste que siempre te acompañaba cuando sentías tristeza o molestia. Ahora has podido controlar esa técnica sin saberlo pues con la fusión de cuerpos has logrado dominarla felicitaciones juvia pues la lluvia se ha ido.

J- mizu-san usted quiere decir que ahora sienta tristeza o molestia si yo no quiero la lluvia no aparecerá.

M- a si es jovencita- no mejor juvia pues ahora has cambiado ya no eres tan sensible como lo eras cuando llegaste pues mi entrenamiento se basa en las emociones y ahora que la lluvia se ha ido, llego un cambio para juvia.

Después de las felicitaciones la anciana mizu puso a juvia a entrenar ahora juvia podía elevar los tres lagos del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno logro cambiar el sentido de la cascada y elevo el agua de la misma sobre los tres lagos haciendo sobre ellos un enorme anillo de agua. Juvia porque no pruebas ahora llamar a la lluvia- _dijo mizu emocionada por el control de su aprendiz_- y así lo hiso juvia, llamo a la lluvia y cambio sus molecular hacia caer una lluvia de agua hirviendo, una lluvia de granizo y logro hacer que las gotas de agua hicieran hoyos en la tierra y arboles pues convirtió las gotas de la lluvia en algo tan duro como el acero pero sin perder su característica forma de gua.

J- juvia está emocionada con este nuevo poder gracias mizu-san, juvia se pregunta que más podrá hacer

M- puedes crear alas de dragón en tu espalda y volar con ellas, pero es un poco difícil la primera vez

J- en enserio mizu-san no está bromeando a juvia, ella podrá volar como lo hacen charle y happy

M- es enserio pero ahora jake vendrá ayudarte a practicar la fusión de cuerpos esta vez el no usara su magia tu sola realizaras la unión y separación de sus cuerpos.

J- hai juvia esta lista-levantando el puño-

…..o…..

Ya faltaba una semana para cumplirse los dos meses de entrenamiento y juvia fue con mizu y jake al centro comercial del pueblo juvia que solo había traído la ropa que uso el día de su cumpleaños no quería regresar con esa ropa pues su nuevo cambio estaba más que seguro, había usado una bata y pantalones de karate de color azul durante todo el tiempo del entrenamiento a sí que quería ir al centro comercial para comprar nuevas ropas para regresar a magnolia

-por cada lugar que pasara juvia todos los hombres volteaban a verla pues ahora por su duro entrenamiento su cuerpo lucia más firme tenía unas hermosas piernas sus brazos eran más gruesos tenían el tamaño exacto para su cuerpo su cintura era más pequeña y sus senos estaban más firmes y grandes que antes, el trasero era completamente redondo y su pelo azul era más largo le llegaba donde termina la espalda en hermosos ondas que parecían olas de mar- luego de pasar casi todo el día de compras juvia mizu y jake regresaron al bosque a entrenar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

….o…

El día había llegado juvia se despedía de mizu su maestra y jake al cual consideraba un buen amigo las lágrimas de mizu no tardaron en aparecer y jake se encontraba triste pues no sabían cuando volvería a ver a juvia otra vez.

J- mizu-san jake-kun no estén tristes si quieren volver a ver a juvia pronto visítenla en fairy tail o ella vendrá a visitarlos, sabes mizu-san tiene razón aunque estoy triste la lluvia no aparece, debe estar feliz pues es una buena maestra y le enseño a juvia a tener confianza en sí misma, juvia nunca la olvidara así que visiten a juvia lo más pronto que puedan.

….o….

Hay estaba juvia 4 horas después de la despedida bajándose del tren en la estación de magnolia, llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado negro con gotas de agua, una franelilla azul marino y una chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles azules llevaba unos zapatos azul del mismo color de su franelilla, el pelo lo llevaba la mayor parte suelo con sus hermosas ondas que caían hasta el final de su espalda pero con una cola de caballo que caía igual que el resto de su pelo y tenía dos mechones delgados a cada lado de la cara, uno de ellos terminaba exactamente en la marca del entrenamiento de la fusión de cuerpos el cual parecía una marca de amor(chupón) que según mizu tardaría una o dos semanas más en desaparecer.

-camino por todo el pueblo hasta que llego a una gran puerta muy conocida por ella donde dentro se encontraba un enorme escandalo-_nunca cambian pensó juvia emocionada por entrar-_

Dentro del lugar se encontraban esas clásicas peleas en las que todo el gremio terminaba involucrado protagonizada por natsu y gray, pero esta vez era algo más que una simple pelea natsu trataba de animar a gray que desde que juvia se fue molesta por su culpa, él no quería decir nada de eso sobre ella el solo estaba molesto por que no quería admitir que estaba enamorado de juvia, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que la amaba, pues el quería mantenerla lejos de él no quería que muriera por él y natsu como buen amigo que es vio que gray estaba deprimido desde hace dos meses así que lo apoyo de la única forma que ambos conocen a golpes e insultos.

Están tan entretenidos peleando en la puerta del gremio que no notó cuando estas se abrieron, todo el gremio al divisar de quien era la silueta se callaron menos natsu y gray que seguían peleando en la puerta.

J- natsu, gray, se podrían quitar del medio que juvia quiere entrar de una vez -_dijo juvia fastidiada y decidida_-

Todos- juviaaaaaaaaaaa! Volviste

Gray- j-juvia -_dijo con el corazón palpitándole a mil pues el nuevo cambio de juvia y su cuerpo más definido lo ponían nervioso-_

J- minaaa!(Todos), juvia está de regreso en casa *gritando*

Juvia camino pasando por al lado del mago de hielo y no volteo a verlo, todos estaban sorprendidos pues juvia había entrado al gremio gritando y con un nuevo cambio más atrevido y lo más extraño tanto para ellos como para gray es que juvia paso al lado de gray sin decirle nada.

G- juvia- llamo gray- pero juvia no se detuvo tampoco volteo

G-j-juvia- dijo gray triste pues enserio quería hablar con juvia pero el hecho de que ella lo ignorara le dolía-

Gray tomo a juvia del brazo y la atrajo hacia el pero juvia convirtió su brazo en agua soltándose de la mano de gray

J- no toque a juvia, ella no quiere que la toques nunca más entendiste gray.

Wendy, Levy, cana, erza, Lucy vieron lo que hiso juvia con gray, ellas sabían que gray había sufrido esos dos meses sin juvia pero no podían ponerse de su lado pues juvia era la que más sufrió, así que tomaron a juvia del brazo y la empujaban a sentarse con ellas antes de irse gray noto la marca en el cuello de juvia y sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho y su cuerpo palideció, cana noto la reacción de gray y siguió su vista al cuello de juvia donde también noto la marca y entonces pensó un plan para hacer que gray se le declarara a juvia

C- Oii juvia- dijo cana sentándose en la mesa con el resto de las chicas, que curiosamente estaba detrás de la mesa donde se sentó gray- quien te hiso esa marca en el cuello*señalando*

Todas las chicas siguieron el dedo de cana y se sonrojaron especialmente erza, mirajane y lisanna pasaban a saludar a juvia y escucharon a cana lisanna se sonrojo al instante pero mirajane se mostraba triste pues sabía que gray por fin acepto que amaba a juvia la noticia solo la sabían mira, cana erza y Lucy pues gray tenía más confianza con ellas.

L- juvia – dijo una decaída Lucy- pues se sentía mal por gray

Mirajane al notar que Lucy ni las demás podían hablar trato de hablar ella pero cana la interrumpió.

C- cuéntanos juvia cuando conociste al chico y cuando paso por primera vez (refiriéndose a la marca) _- dijo levantando un poco la voz llamando la atención de gray que al instante se puso atento a la conversación que mantenían las chicas_-

Juvia no sabía porque tanto interés en la marca que obtuvo al realizar la fusión de cuerpos con jake respondió inocentemente

J- juvia conoció a jake-kun la primera semana de la misión y ese mismo día juvia y jake unieron sus cuerpos

Todas estaban sonrojadas y gritaron NA-NANIIIIII (significa que) pues no creían que la inocente juvia se entregaría a un extraño

Cana se había sonrojado también pero tenía que hacer que gray abriera los ojos y se le declarara a juvia antes de que fuera tarde, cana iba a hablar de nuevo pero el golpe que dio gray a la mesa de al lado la detuvo, mira que no se había dado cuenta volvió a preguntarle a juvia si esa era su primera vez y si solo lo hicieron esa vez

Pero juvia aún más confundida respondió igual que antes con un tono de inocencia y orgullo

J- si esa fue la primera vez de juvia, era una sensación extraña pero te llenaba de más poder y jake-kun venia cada semana a volver a unir su cuerpo con juvia durante esos dos meses un día cada semana - _dijo juvia alegre al recordar como jake iba a casa de su maestra mizu para ayudarla a realizar la fusión de cuerpos una técnica poderosa pero difícil-_

A todas le sangraba la nariz y erza estaba tirada en el piso balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras Lucy, cana y mira se sentían mal pues ahora que gray acepto sus sentimientos por juvia ella se había entregado a un desconocido, gray dio otro golpe a la mesa y maldijo por lo bajo mientras una lagrima se le escapo que no pasó desapercibida por Lucy cana mira y juvia.

Juvia se sintió extrañada por la acción de gray así que se puso a pensar en la marca y las preguntas que le hicieron cuando llego y se sonrojo tanto que su cabeza humeaba y su nerviosismo se hiso presente pues todo era un mal entendido ella no se había entregado a un extraño la primera vez que lo conoció, estuvo a punto de explicar en voz alta para que gray escuchara pues aunque ella cambio no le gustaba ver a gray llorar menos por su culpa _- pero una idea paso por su mente gray le había dicho cosas feas antes de irse y la trato fríamente durante un tiempo así que le daría una lección y que mejor forma de empezar que esta-_

M- juvia.. chan – _dijo mirajane con tristeza en su voz y mirando a gray-_ nosotras siempre pensamos que tu primera vez seria con tu amado gray-sama

J- juvia jamas podría hacer eso con gray- _dijo con un tono de superioridad- _juvia aprendió a olvidar a las personas que lastiman a juvia, juvia es una nueva versión de sí misma donde no hay ningún gray….- _juvia se sintió culpable pues es cierto que ella cambio pero no le quitaba lo buena persona es era ella, era cierto que es una nueva versión de sí misma pues está tratando de olvidarse de gray pero no puede ni tampoco volvería a tratarlo igual que antes no quería que se burlara más de ella ya no estaría pendiente de el ni lo llamaría de nuevo gray-sama_-

Gray se levantó de su mesa y fue a donde estaba juvia estaba listo para decirle que lo siente y que en verdad la ama no le importaba lo que paso en la misión cuando se paró enfrente de ella y volvió a ver la marca en su cuello solo alcanzo a decir ``juvia yo en verdad….`` no pudo continuar pues ese dolor volvió a su pecho y sus ojos querían derramar ese dolor así que salió molesto del gremio mientras otra lagrima cae de sus ojos ``te amo`` dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

Las chicas se miraban culpables entre si pues ellas forzaron hablar a juvia sobre eso con gray cerca de ellas sin querer causaron gran dolor al mago de hielo.

Juvia por otra parte se fue a caminar por magnolia pues se sentía orgullosa pues ahora todos creían que había olvidado a gray y hasta el mismo gray lo creía pero también estaba triste pues lo había hecho llorar -_si ella lo sabía pues al dominar la magia del agua del dragón sus sentidos eran más agudos y podría detectar cualquier minúscula gota de agua y sabia diferenciarlas muy bien-_

J- juvia todavía ama a gray pero ya no volverá a caer en un amor no correspondido, todo el entrenamiento que hiso me hiso fuerte no solo con magia ya no soy la misma persona que estaba tras gray todo el tiempo ya no dependo de el ya no llorare más por el si tendré que ser más fría lo seré, juvia olvidara a gray cueste lo que cueste – susurro mientras caminaba-

Juvia se encontraba confundida pues no sabía el motivo de la lágrimas de gray ni tampoco sabía que le quería decir antes de irse del gremio por un instante pensó que era una declaración pero seguro que era orgullo, juvia trataba de convérsese de que gray no la quería pues así olvidarlo le sería más fácil.

**Gray pov**

Juvia de verdad ya no me amas tanto amor que decías que sentías y se va en dos meses, sé que no me porte bien contigo pero si tanto me amabas como decías deberías saber que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos – maldición- la amo en verdad la amo debí decirle antes de que se fuera debí escucharla cuando quería hablar conmigo si no fueran tan orgulloso estaría con ella ahora mismo pero no podía aceptar mis sentimientos, ahora como hago para recuperarla- juvia yo te hare que me ames de nuevo y borrare toda marca de ese imbécil pero sobre todo curare todo el dolor que te hice sentir


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: gracias por seguir mi historia, comenzaron las clases así que tardare en actualizar

Capítulo 3

Había pasado una semana desde que juvia regreso de su misión y las cosas con gray no habían mejorado, juvia se veía mejor pues ya no tenía que estar al pendiente de lo que gray hacia o a donde iba, pero la verdad es que ella extrañaba estar al pendiente de gray pero no daría marcha atrás por lo menos no ahora ni tan fácilmente, ya había decidido actuar como si nada le importara.

Era lunes y a las 6 am juvia se preparaba para ir al gremio pues había acordado con sus namakas contarle todo sobre su misión pues no solo vino cambiada también más fuerte y no solo se veía por su actitud, también su poder mágico ejercía una presión enorme, se vistió con una maya azul que había roto con un short de jean corto dándole una apariencia más reveladora, con una camisa blanca de cinturón realzando sus curvas y senos, llevaba puesta sus botas azules y el pelo suelto con un pequeño sombrero del lado izquierdo.

Bien juvia esta lista – dijo juvia posando frente al espejo-

Camino por el parque de magnolia pues tenía pensado pasar por los arboles de sakura ya que se acercaba el festival donde tales arboles imitaban los colores del arcoíris, paseaba de un lado al otro atrayendo todas las miradas de los hombres de magnolia y a ella parecía no importarle pues según ella no volvería a enamorarse de nuevo.

Estuvo hasta las diez en el parque y luego camino hacia el gremio donde cada hombre que la veía le pedía una cita o la seguían hasta que ella los apartara con un chorro de agua hirviendo

J- por fin juvia ya llego, ella no soporta a los hombres que siguen a juvia por su cuerpo –dijo molesta-

Al entrar al gremio todo parecía normal pero las miradas de todos los hombres de ahí la hacían sentir incomoda siguiéndola mientras babeaban y balbuceaban cosas que ella fingía no oír, gray la vio desde que llego al principio estaba molesto pues no le gustaba la forma de vestir de la maga no negaba que se veía más hermosa pero no le gustaba las miradas que le daban los hombres del gremio

G- tal vez debería decirle algo a esos pervertidos-dijo pensándolo pero no actuó pues las cosas con juvia no estaban bien y si iba a defenderla de las miradas pervertidas terminaría con una bofetada de juvia-

Dejen de mirar de esa forma a juvia- _dijo erza con un aura asesina_-

G- uff... Gracias erza –pensó gray-

Lucy, cana, Levy, Wendy, erza mirajane y lissana llegaron justo cuando juvia estaba a punto de mandar volando a todos los que la miraban raro

Juvia – dijeron todas- ven cuéntanos como fue tu misión, como derrotaste a los bandidos.

Juvia se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban todas ellas y Gray, natsu, gajel y laxus quienes estaban curiosos por saber acerca de la misión que cambio a juvia fueron a la misma mesa.

Juvia se sintió un poco rara pues no tenía idea de que tantas personas estaban interesados es saber acerca de su misión.

J- bueno que quieren saber

Como conociste al chico- gritaron cana y mira pues tenían un plan para hacer que gray se le declarara a juvia-

G- tsh dijo con la mirada baja

Juvia al notarlo pensó en no hablar pero recordó todo lo que dijo gray y no sintió culpa alguna

J- pues juvia lo conoció el primer día gracias a mizu-san la primera maestra de juvia ya que él fue a ayudar a juvia.

Y se unieron ese día juvia no te parecía muy rápido- _dijeron cana y mira con una sonrisa traviesa-_

Juvia fue hablar pero la interrumpió Lucy pues noto que gray tenía la mirada baja y no estaba cómodo con ese tema

L- juvia como que tú maestra-dijo Lucy confundida-

J- pues veras Lucy-san juvia no sabía que la misión era falsa que la verdadera misión era entrenar a un mago de agua pero desde que llego se puso a entrenar con mizu-san pues ella le dijo que tenía que ser más fuerte para derrotar a los bandidos

Y entonces que paso- dijo Levy-

J- pues al cumplirse el primer mes mizu- san le dijo a juvia que no había que derrotar a ningún bandido que solo era un entrenamiento y juvia decidió quedarse entrenado los dos meses.

E- pero dijiste que era tu primera maestra- erza estaba confundida-

J- pues vera erza-san juvia aprendió la magia de agua mediante libros y su conexión con la lluvia ella no tenía una maestra que le enseñara porque nadie quería estar con juvia y su lluvia.

Todos estaban sorprendidos pues no sabían que juvia llego a ser clase s en phantom lord sin tener una maestra que le enseñara su magia y sobre todo les sorprendió que al hablar de su pasado juvia no se entristeció.

Ahora eres más fuerte por tu entrenamiento juvia ge-he –dijo gajel-

Pues veras gajel-kun mizu san le enseño a juvia una magia parecida a la magia de dragón slayer se llama el agua del dragón su maestra era una dragón slayer de agua y ella le enseño esa magia a mizu-san y ella a juvia- dijo juvia con una sonrisa ya que no había hablado con gajel desde que llego-

N-NANI- dijeron todos-

J- a si es juvia ahora puede usar el agua como ella quiera incluso puedo endurecerla

Pelea conmigo juvia-dijo natsu- estoy encendido

No seas tonto salamander juvia va a pelear conmigo ge he-dijo gajel-

J- etto juvia lo siente natsu-san, gajel-kun pero juvia ira a una cita hoy-dijo sonrojada-

G- quien-molesto-

J- quien que gray-san-dijo juvia confundida-

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando entrar a un mago de hielo de lamila scale llamado Lyon vastia

Ly- juviaaaa-chan lista para nuestra cita de hoy-grito desde la puerta del gremio-

J- h hai lyon-san..sama

G- sama-dijo extrañado- desde cuando juvia llama a lyon con el sufijo ``sama``

Ly- gray quítate de enfrente de juvia

N- hielitos tu ropa

G- nani cuando paso eso, lo siento Lyon juvia no puede ir a una cita contigo

Ly- porque motivo

J- si gray porque motivo-dijo burlonamente- juvia es libre ella puede hacer lo que quiera con quien ella quiera

G- pero juvia….

J- adiós gray-dijo molesta porque cuando ella trataba de olvidarlo el tenía que hacer que se enamorara más de el-

Juvia y Lyon se fueron a pasear por la plaza de magnolia pues esperarían al florecer de los árboles de sakura pues en esta fecha del año sus hojas se asemejan a un arcoíris.

*********************************o**********************************

Llegaba el anochecer, Lyon y juvia habían comido en un restaurant cerca de la plaza de magnolia, pues abrió hace 4 meses y juvia tenía ganas de ir en su cumpleaños pero no quería ir ella sola, como era un restaurant de parejas tampoco podía ir con sus amigas.

Ly- juvia chan es que piensas

j- en nada Lyon-san, es solo que juvia le quería dar las gracias por invitarla al restaurant, ella quería venir hace meses pero no tenia a nadie que la acompañara

Ly- no me importaría acompañarte juvia-chan

J- gracias Lyon-san

_Juvia me escuchas-_decía una voz en la cabeza de juvia-

J- quien eres y porque estas en la mente de juvia

_Soy yo Warren, el maestro me pidió te llamara hay problemas en el gremio necesitamos ayuda._

J- juvia entiende, ella ira para allá enseguida, Lyon- san juvia se tiene que ir el gremio necesita a juvia

Dicho eso juvia se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al gremio, al llegar pudo notar a 3 criaturas enormes que intentaban atacar el edificio del gremio gray y Wendy peleaban contra 1 mientras que natsu y Lucy atacaban al otro, pero había uno que no lograban dominar mira, erza, laxus y gajel no estaban en el gremio pues mira y laxus tomaron juntos una misión, erza fue a hablar con jellal y meredy para informarles que el consejo decidió perdonarlos por su ayuda en la batalla de tártaros, gajel y Levy estaban juntos en una misión, en el gremio no quedaban muchos miembros pues estos estaban en el festival.

Juvia-grito Lucy- encárgate de ese por favor

J- claro Lucy-san

Alas del agua del dragón-grito juvia contra el monstruo

Grrrrrr-grito adolorido el monstruo-

Gray estaba desconcentrado pues estaba pendiente de la batalla de juvia, no sabía cómo ella sola peleaba contra un monstruo que incluso natsu necesitaba un poco de ayuda, después de una dura batalla en el suelo estaban los tres cuerpos de los monstruos, todos los magos estaban cansados pero juvia se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, ella estaba observando el cielo nocturno estaba tan concentrada en el resplandor que emanaba los arboles de sakura que no se dio cuenta de las garras del monstruo que iba directo a su corazón, el cuerpo del monstruo podía herir el cuerpo de agua de juvia gracias a sus garras

JUVIAAAA!- gritaron todos-

Ella no encontró tiempo para defenderse y no tenía tiempo de transformar en agua su cuerpo aunque esto no sirviera de mucho podría disminuir el daño pero no tenía tiempo de nada así que solo cerro los ojos esperando un ataque que nunca llego abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo vio gray estaba tirado con las garras en su pecho sangrando

GRAYY-SAMAAA-grito juvia mientras se acercaba- porque hiso eso juvia podía defenderse ella sola

Jj juvia yo lo siento, por favor no me odies siempre porque porque yo te amo juvia-dijo gray con pocas fuerzas-

Todos estaban en shock pues nadie podía moverse nadie podía gritar, juvia revivía la escena de la batalla de los dragones y la unía con la que tenia de frente gray la defendió a costa de sí mismo dos veces

Juvia no llores yo…-gray estaba perdiendo el conocimiento- me alegro de volver a escuchar gray-sama

Gray sama!- gritaba entre lágrimas juvia al verlo perder el conocimiento-

W- juvia-san yo puedo ayudar a gray-san mientras llega polyushka-san- decía entre lágrimas la pequeña dragón slayer

J- por favor Wendy-chan ayude a gray sama él no puede morir él no puede dejar a juvia sola, ella tiene que pedirle perdón.

Fin del capítulo 3

Tardo en actualizar por las clases


End file.
